Muggers
by whynotlive
Summary: Mike gets mugged and Harvey has to help him, but Trevor ends up at the hospital too. Just a short Two-Parts
1. Part One

DISCAIMER: I do not own Suits

**Hello people! I just wrote this two part-er last night, but I like it so here you go Anyways, I really love this show! Review please ^_^ **

whynotlive

Part One

Mike huffed as he walked down the empty street. It was twelve o'clock when he had finally gotten out of the office and then he had realized his bike had a flat tire. He had stayed at the firm all last night to finish up paper work and now he was just dead tired. Bike or not, he was getting home. The people on the streets slowly thinned out as he trudged his way back to his apartment. The street lights turned on and his clock now read twelve forty, but he was almost home. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wished he had called a cab, but it was too late now. Just a few more blocks and he could sleep. Some shady looking thugs were at the end of the street he was on, handing a small object back and forth between them. Mike could hear them laughing, but knew enough to ignore them. He passed them when they called.

"Hey, dude!"

Mike cringed. He ducked down and kept walking, hoping they meant someone else or would ignore him.

"Come here, man!"

Another guy called. They ran up behind him and grabbed his jacket. With a sigh, he turned around.

"Can I help you?"

He said as sarcastically as he could. The thugs laughed and one more walked up. There were three of them now, and they were crowding him.

"Yeah man, why don't you give me that bag and your bike?"

"Look, I don't have anything-"

"I _said_-" Two of the men pulled out knifes and the last one chuckled. "Give me your stuff."

With an annoyed face, Mike pulled off his bag and gave it to them, along with his bike.

"Happy?"

"No, actually, not really."

Mike's brow furrowed. He had nothing else of value (visible at least) and he didn't think that they'd want anything else. The men tucked away their knifes and pulled Mike down into a nearby alley.

"Oh come on guys, seriously, just let me go!"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

The largest one spit. They moved in and started punching while they cackled.

Harvey grabbed his morning coffee and walked into the building. He had already noticed Mike's bike wasn't there, but he still had a few more minutes to get to work on time. He passed Donna with a smile and moved into his office. Taking out his phone he called his associate, only to get his voicemail. Hanging up, Harvey took his phone out and texted Mike.

_Better not be late today Ross or I'll have your ass_

Returning to his work, Harvey waited for Mike to show up. Five minutes, ten minutes, twenty minutes, two hours later he stood up. Mike had never been this late before. Sure, a few minutes here a few minutes there, but never longer than half an hour. If Mike showed up fine he was going to kill him. Not that he cared or anything. But still.

Mike woke up on the hard ground. He groaned and tried to sit up, which was a big mistake. Dizziness clouded him for a moment and he fell back onto the ground. Instead of getting up, he looked over himself for damage. His tie was gone, his jacket was torn apart, his back and legs were muddy from the ground, and he was pretty sure the shirt he had worn under his jacket was unrecognizable. He inched towards a wall and leaned up against it as he sat. Running a hand through his hair, Mike pulled it back to reveal blood. _Crap._ He finally stood up and looked through his pockets, which were empty. Now he was going to have to walk all the way home to call the poli- _wait, what time is it? _Mike's head was cloudy as he ran out of the ally and saw a clock. _Ten twenty. _He was screwed. He was so, so, so, so, screwed! He was about to call a cab when he remembered that the thugs who attacked him had stolen his bag, which contained his wallet. Ignoring the pain and aches from his body, he half ran-half limped back to the office. Mike's mind was very cloudy and he barely remembered what had happened last night. He just knew he didn't want to be any later than he was. Stumbling towards the building, several people stopped him. They said something about him needing help, but he shook his head and continued to the building. _Harvey's going to kill me! _Entering the building he was oblivious to any of the stares he was getting. The pain was radiating off of him, but Mike ignored it. All he knew was that he needed to get to the office. The elevator doors slid open with a ding and he entered, leaning against the wall like his life depended on it. He passed Louis who gave him a curious look which held barely any compassion or concern. Mike vaguely heard Donna calling after him as he opened the door to Harvey's office.

"Mike! What the hell happened to you?"

"'M really sorry 'm late Har'vy, had to get home…"

Mike babbled. Harvey stood up and yelled to Donna.

"Get an ambulance!"

Mike collapsed onto the floor and his boss ran up beside him. Tapping his face, he tried calling him out of unconsciousness.

"Mike? Mike? What happened to you?"

"'M reaaaally s'ry Harvey."

Mike groggily whispered. Harvey looked up to see Donna, Louis, and several other office members crowded outside the door. Donna nodded, confirming she had called the ambulance already.

"Mike? Mike, wake up."

The younger man opened his eyes and blinked at the lights.

"What the hell….?"

Mike heard everyone outside the room take a sigh of relief. Then the pain hit him and he curled up in the fetal position with a grunt.

"Mike, are you okay? What happened?"

Harvey demanded. Mike clamped on his jaw and moaned.

"Freaking… Muggers…."

Harvey looked up again and spotted a few men in uniforms pushing through the crowd.

"You'll be alright Mike, hang in there."

He moved back to let the men work and he stepped out of the room to clear the hall.

"Okay, everyone out of here, we need some room."

Most people murmured to each other and walked away, but Donna and Louis stayed.

"Is he okay?"

Donna cried, looking past Harvey into the office. Mike was still sprawled out on the floor, occasionally groaning while the EMT's checked his injuries.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, reschedule all my appointments for later in the week so I can go with him to the hospital."

"Hope he's okay Specter."

Louis grumbled half-heartedly. Harvey nodded in appreciation before turning back to his office. The EMT's had put Mike on a stretcher and were strapping him in.

"Are you coming to the hospital sir?"

"Yeah, is he going to be okay?"

"Nothing looks life threatening from here, but the hospital will take a closer look."

"Okay."

The hospital room was very crowded and noisy, but Harvey ignored it. He watched the doors that the doctors came in and out of, holding his breath every time one got close, but they never came to him. Suddenly Trevor appeared, yelling at a nurse to find his friend. Harvey stood up and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him away from the nurses.

"What the hell man!"

"We're both looking for Mike Ross."

"You know him?"

The pair sat down.

"I'm his boss. Why are you here?"

"I guess he forgot to take my name off the emergency contacts list, and when the hospital called I just-"

"You should go."

Trevor was taken back.

"_What_? My best friend is in the hospital and you want me to-"

"You aren't his best friend anymore and truthfully, you're a crappy friend at that. Mike's got a lot going for him now and your sudden appearance could screw this whole thing up. If you cared at all about Mike, you'd leave."

Trevor stood up, anger flashing through his eyes. He clenched his fists.

"You have no right to just-"

"I have every right and like I said, you should really get lost."

A doctor came through the doors and walked straight at Harvey. Both men straightened up and waited.

"You're both here for Mike Ross?"

"Yes, is he alright?"

The doctor skimmed through his chart.

"Severe concussion, two broken ribs, a twisted ankle, and quite a few bruises. Your friend is going to be very sore for a while, but he'll be just fine. You can see him if you like, he's in room 204."

"Thanks."

Trevor walked over to the elevator when Harvey stopped him.

"Hey. Remember what we just talked about?"

"Shut up, nothings keeping me from checking on Mike. I'm still his friend."

They entered the elevator, continuing the argument. Eventually they made it to Mike's room.

"Look, I'm going in there and you can't stop me."

Trevor opened the door to Mike's room and stopped in front of the bed.

"Holy Sh-"


	2. Part Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Suits

**Thanks for the nice reviews! I'm going to write a longer story once there's less on my plate, so look out for it! **

Part Two

_One was holding him up while the other punched him in the gut. They dropped him to the ground and kicked him square in the face. They were still laughing and Mike was hoping this was it. He started to get up to leave, assuming the thugs had done what they came for._

"_Hey man, where do you think you're going?"_

_He grabbed Mike's jacket again, ripping it and jerking him back into his attackers. The one holding him threw him to the ground and kicked him around some more. The other two pulled him back up and let each other take turns punching him. Mike dropped to the ground when they let go, slamming his head on the concrete. He could still hear them talking, but once they kicked him again it was total lights out._

Mike woke with a start. He was in an empty hospital room, his arm plugged up with IV's. The memories flowed back to him and he groaned. His face was extremely pace with several bruised splotches lining his face. His torso was wrapped in gauze and hurt like hell. His arm's had tons of matching bruises as well, most likely from when the thugs had held him up after stealing his stuff. The back of his head was wrapped up too, but the pain wasn't half as intense as it was when he had woken up in the ally. _Thank god for pain meds. _Suddenly someone burst through the door, talking to the person behind them. _Trevor?_ His ex-best friend walked up and froze in place. _I guess I look as bad as I feel. _He thought. Harvey came up behind Trevor, also at a loss for words.

"You look worse than you did when you came into the office."

"I came to the office?"

Mike shook his head and brushed his hand through his hair. He looked up again, glancing at Trevor.

"Why are you here?"

"You left me on your emergency contacts list."

"You… you should go."

Harvey walked back over to Mike's bed and looked at his face. Ignoring him, Mike sighed. Trevor closed his eyes.

"You know what? Whatever. Don't expect me to show up again."

Trevor raised his hand and shook his head, walking out the door.

"So how do you feel?"

"Like I got run over by a semi. What happened?"

"All you said was "freaking muggers" and then the EMT's came."

"I remember the attack, but nothing once I woke up in the alley."

"You went into the office apologizing for being late, and then you collapsed."

"Oh. I can't believe I went to the office."

"Yeah, you were pretty out of it."

The men stayed silent for a moment when the doctor walked in.

"Alright Mr. Ross, you should be ready to go home now. But I advise you to go home with someone, staying alone isn't a great idea right after a hospital visit."

"He'll stay with me."

Harvey interjected, but Mike opened his mouth.

"Come on, I'll be fine at my house, I don't really need to-"

"You're staying with me."

Harvey repeated. The doctor laughed and gave Mike his things. Throwing on some scrubs (Mike's clothes were pretty much destroyed); Mike was wheeled out of the hospital. Glad for the valet, the car was pulled around and Harvey took Mike back to his apartment.

"Yeah everything's fine Donna. I'll be in in about two days. I'll tell you if anything changes."

"Can I visit him?"

"He's a little out of it right now, but maybe if he feels alright tomorrow."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Bye."

Harvey hung up the phone and turned to look at Mike, who had fallen asleep in the short drive home. The car entered the parking lot and Harvey woke Mike up.

"Mike. Mike, come on, we're here."

"Huh? Oh, okay."

Mike's head was already pounding by the time they reached the door, but he was determined to at least walk the rest of the way by himself. He had been leaning into Harvey because of his messed up ankle, which he was kind of embarrassed about. They walked into the lobby and joined an elevator, both hoping they could relax when they got inside.

Mike was half asleep on the couch while Harvey was in the kitchen. He had just ordered pizza, making sure Mike would eat before he took the rest of his pain meds. Mike's bruises were mostly faded, but Mike was still in pain from the beating the muggers gave him. His chest hurt every time he breathed, but when he was still it helped a lot. The doorbell rang and Harvey jumped to answer it, taking the pizza and paying for it.

"Miiiikkkee, wake uuuuuuup."

Harvey put the pizza on the coffee table beside him and opened the box. The associate woke up instantly at the smell of food, hungrily grabbing a piece.

"Thanks man."

"Yeah, and don't forget to take your pain meds after this."

Mike grumbled in reply and settled down with his food. The pair was quiet for a while when Harvey spoke.

"You don't remember anything about those guys, do you?"

"No, only just that they were big."

"Oh, too bad."

"Yeah. Hey Harvey, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me like this. I know this wasn't exactly what you expected, but-"

"Look, don't worry about it. I told you how much a pain in the ass finding a new associate is."

Mike laughed and smiled.

**Hoped you liked the story **

~whynotlive


End file.
